Her Free Side
by Midnight-Live
Summary: What do you think if you hear the word Flora? Her free side is a different personality you would have never expected. Helia is a boy who doesn't believe in romance, but now he's supposed to be hooked up with a girl that people think of who she is, is someone she is not. CTM Plot changed! No rewrites.
1. Just the Start of my Life

**Hey guys, sorry for abandoning the other story. (I serriously don't know who took it) and so I'm back (hope ur not mad) ^^ and got another one! Hopefully, I won't stop this ;) LET'S GET THIS STARTED!**

**Helia's POV**

I get out of bed, still sleepy, but it's not like I have a choice. What do I care? My life is a normal life. It pretty much goes the same, and there's nothing enchanting. I'd wish for anything, except a love.

It's cuz love can let you down. After you fall head over heels for a girl, turns out she's ugly, not your type, a cheater, lyer, or maybe, you just think she's no good to be with you. I can't seem to find the perfect girl, I never will either. I don't believe in the love stuff, either. It's plain dumb.

So, after washing my face, and putting on some random clothes I find, I head out with something I found in the pantry. I don't even know or care, to find out what it is.

Okay, maybe I do.

"Animal Crackers?! Yuck! Seriously, who keeps these 5 year old foods in the pantry, when a teen is around?" I mutter to myself and drove to school with my car. (Yes I do have one)

Like I said before, life is like a circle, all I do is hang out with my friends, get detention, and study. Study to have no life, that is. After I gett out of the car, my phone buzzes, and I pick it up, recieving a text from one of my besties, Brandon.

_Hey, Heels, why in the world are you so slow? We're all here, checkin' out girls, Hey, I got one for you. Hurry up and get your butt in that buidling._

_-Brand_

I sigh. Seriously, Brandon. You really have to find my dream girl?

I slug to school, pretty much preparing to meet my horror girl.

"There you are!" Someone screams. I turn to see Brandon, the brunette.

"Brandon, seriously, you know you can't play matchmaker on me," I protest. He's got his own girlfriend, and her name is girly girl Stella. I really don't know why he turned into one after he got her.

"I don't care. Look, this is Vanessa," He motions to a girl with royal blue eyes. I sigh again

"She looks totally boring," I mutter.

"Um hi, now bye. Listen, I'm really not in the mood for a relationship. What this guy told you is wrong... No one is really my type, so I'm going away now," I say and hurry off.

I hurry back to class and listen to the teacher blab off about..something. I really don't know, but I don't bother to ask.

Before I know it, I'm back home, laying on my bed. I don't know if I'm depressed or not. But I think I am.

I know Love is not gonna help.

Again, another text message. This time, from Sky.

_Helia, we're gonna have sundaes tommorow. Care to join? We're also gonna have a get-together today, in the evening. Brandon really wants you, so yeah. There's no invitation, it's an obligation. ;)_

_-Sky_

I go downstairs for dinner after drawing and writing some poems. I'm so.. poetic, I've got nothing else, but drawing and writing make me feel calm.. and so I'm happy and relaxed.

My parents are next to me, dad on right, mom on left. They're talking aloud and eating, so it means I'm in their conversation.

"Oh, I can't wait! I hope to meet the neighbors when they come!" My mom partly squeals, and my dad nods.

"Yeah, I'm also looking forward to work with Thorn, since we're buisness partners and all," he goes on.

"When will they be coming again?" my mom asks, after swallowing some pasta.

I'm listening, and wondering, who in the world are theses people. After spooning some food, I just tune in and out of their talking and laughing.

"I think.. like maybe 2 days or so. They only live an hour away or something," My dad answers.

Mom finally turns to me. "What do you think, Helia? Aren't you excited?" she asks, really happy.

I just shrug. "Um, well, I guess I'm hoping they have a guy like me, or maybe my age, so we can hang out," my dad pats my shoulder.

"That's my son. Always looking for a friendly expression," he says proudly, and I just push myself up after eating.

"I'd like to be excused," I say and go upstairs to get ready for Brandon's baby party. I hear my parents talk a little more quieter.

"It looks like Helia is lonely, even though he has 5 friends," My mom says worried.

"I think he's just ready to move on. He is a teen you know, Lily." My dad explains.

My mom sighs. "Helia needs to find someone special. I don't think his friends cheer him up. They all are in a relationship, except him."

"He dosen't believe in that. Let him be alone for awhile. He'll find his way," Dad assures.

I head out again with my car towards Brandon's house. When I get there, a party hat and kazoo are waiting for me.

"What the heck!" I yell when Brandon sticks the party hat on my head.

Brandon smiles. "It's a get-together, stupid," he says and prances to the dining table. I palm my forehead.

Sky, Nabu, Timmy, and I try to hold our laughter when Brandon gets tripped by Riven, who was smirking.

"Well, looks like _Brandina_ got his drink spilled," Nabu says, and Riven folds his arms and smiled proudly.

"A good job well-" he gets smacked in the face by Brandon before he could finish his sentence.

"Dude! Calm down, Brandina!" Sky laughs and tries to holld Brandon's arms, trying to hold his anger from Riven.

After we caught him, we ate the cake on the table.

"So, anything cool, awesome, or just plain boring? I'll rate it," Brandon says proudly, we just smirk at him.

"Uh, date with Bloom?" Sky suggests.

"Boring!" Brandon snorts. Sky smacks his arm.

"A trip to the doctor's'" Nabu says slyly.

"Scary and bloody," Brandon shivers.

"Dude, you're scared of the _doctor's_?" Riven asks.

Brandon just stays quiet.

"New neighbors coming," I finally say.

"Fun, maybe, boring, too," he answers.

"Uh okay... what's so exciting with neighbors, seriously? Al they do is garden, party their pants off, and have a stupid dog barking in your face 24/7" Timmy says.

"Not all neighbors do that," Sky slowly says.

"That's cuz your neighbors give you free steak. Seriously." Riven snorts.

"Not meat! Some random stuff that turn out.. convenient," Sky corrects. Riven shrugs like he dosen't care.

"They're coming tommorow or something." I add.

"Fun? Hey, maybe there's a guy to add to our group." Nabu says. All my friends nod.

"Yeah. Can't wait," I mumble.

Still, I'm actually excited a little to meet these newbies. I just wonder how they're like..

**Helia seems lonely, dosen't he? Poor him. His life seems pretty drabby. That'll change once some(one) comes to his life ;) (u all know =P)**

**3**

**MoonLite33**

**Hi again! Chapter2: rollin' on!**

**Flora's POV**

I sigh and go upstairs from downstairs, _again_. as I pick up more gigantic boxes with my parents, I wonder when we can actually head on the road, and why didn't we start earlier. Rose is sitting on the bed, and trying to get one of her boxes that contains her clothes.

As she's struggling, I go to her and pick it up. "I'll do that, sweetie," and go away before young Rose tries to take it so that I can save some strenth.

"Flora, would you be a dear and pack the teamaker into its box?" My mom asks, while she's digging through the boxes, and find her broom. She starts to dust the floor one last time. I nod and pick up the teamaker and carefully place it into its cardboard box. I secure it with tape, and hear my phone ring. I look at it. Stella's name.

"Hello?" I ask.

_Hey, Flo! We're waiting on you y'know._ Says a bubbly voice on the other side.

"Uh yeah. Almost on the road," I assure her. She's been frantic ever since yesterday.

_Please hurry! I want you to have your specail time at Bloom's hosue today. You haven't been there in 2 years!_ she answers back.

"Okay, Stell. It's been only 2 years," I drift off while giggling.

_2 years IS soemthing! Well, hurry. I have to go pick dresses. _

"Okay, cya," I say and switch off the phone. Even though I haven't seen anyone except Stella, I've neveer been


	2. Dating lesson

**I'm so sorry guys! it's just that I had finals, and with school and stuff, I stopped for a while. but don't be sad, because I'm still doing this thing. :)**

**Flora Pov**

PS. **It all starts from the sneak peek. I'll be starting from when Flora is explaining that how she's excited and stuff. Whoever says "Hey, where the heck is she starting from?" Well, I'd answer, "Dude, did you read the freaking last paragraph?!" So yeah. **

I've never been.. so excited in my whole life. Happy, that is. They're just my dear friends, and I couldn't see them much. Only Stella, but the other girls were too far from my reach. So, I can't wait!

"Flora dear, we're ready to go. Did you finish with what you'll be holding?" My mom asks for the hundeth time, and I nod for the hundreth time. Moving may get you anxious, and tired from all the work.

We're ready to go! I just clutch a big pink and green tote bag that will fill me up with what I need for one night, so I won't have to dig in all my boxes for some pajamas and some clothes for outside.

Well this may take a while. I just sit back in the car as it rolls along the road, and roll open the window for some fresh, crisp air. Then, I decide to text to Stella.

**Helia POV:**

so after I head out from prisoner school, I drop by at Sky's house, for an hour or so.

"Hiya, Dude," Sky says, knuckle-pounding me.

"Is that a way to say hi?" I ask and sit down on the table. Riven gets up and gives me some soda.

"Thanks." I say. Brandon gets up and gives me a balloon. I back up.

"Er...no thanks. Seriosuly, I really don't know what's with you," I say, and put the balloon on the table. Brandon looks upset but doesn't say anything.

"Today's so like boring..." Riven starts. Nabu nods.

"Aye aye, Captain. it sure is," he says.

"Well then. Howz bout we have a date with our girls?" Sky asks.

"Only you would be the romantic type," Timmy says, rubbing his glasses. Sky blushes.

"Sklya is blushing, Skyla is blushing," Brandon taunts. Riven snorts.

I smile.

"Well, it's settled. let's have a date." Nabu decides.

"Blah, I'll stay home." I volunteer and get up to get more soda. Brandon holds my shirt.

"Just what the heck do you think you're doing?" I ask, annoyed.

"Well, Mr. Poem. You will come with us, and you drag your butt with us. No matter how much you complain. Your'e coming," Brandon says.

"... thanks. you're so sweet." I say with sarcasm in my voice.

"Listen dude. the one who needs to be sweet is _you_. you gotta go find a girlfriend quick. and I mean it," Nabu says.

Riven snorts again.

"What with you and your snorting?" I ask, out of the topic.

"Let's see...cuz I just feel like it. and 2nd...because you're acting very...dumb now...and 3 your being very dumb now," Riven repeats.

"You just said that two times,"

"I know, idiot."

"Anyways, why do I need to have a girlfriend?" I ask. everyone groans like I asked the stupidest question ever.

"Duh, you need to find a sweetheart. believe me, relationships are awesome once you find the best person ever," Sky says.

"Yeah. if they share the same interest, it's better," Timmy says.

"You deserve to say that, geekboy." Riven states.

"True that. anyways, sometimes, if she's bright, you just feel really happy," Brandon says.

"And if she's brave you'll feel relaxed," Nabu adds.

"If she's a daredevil, or maybe someone who just stands out. it's way better." Riven says.

"The point is, if she's sweet.." Nabu starts.

"It's awesome," Every one finishes. I stare at them like they gave the weirdest advice I've ever heard of.

"Well, thanks for your 'dating lesson' but it really didn't make much of a lovey-dovey impact," I say, rolling my eyes.

"OH c'mon! It took time to say all this," Brandon says.

"You just said it from your mind. it's not like you planned it, did you?" I ask.

"Anyways, JUST FIND YOUR SOULMATE ALREADY." Riven says, exhausted.

"Dude, love takes time you know," Nabu says.

"What the...well I'm sure not rushing into THAT." I say, and get more soda.

"Well of course I know. didn't Sky take like I don't know..1 year to ask Bloom out?" Riven asks. Sky gets up.

"I didn't take a year!" he protests.

"Riiiight...2 years."

"Well everyone is shy, right?" Timmy asks.

"You again deserve to say that, Computer," Riven corsses his arms.

"I have a name you know."

"Well, what am supposed to about it? It's not like I really care or anything," I say.

"That's why I told you..to interact with Vanessa!" Brandon says, getting up.

"But it's not like I really want to. If I wanted to, then I would ask right?" I explain.

"Pfft, yeah right. You wouldn't even if you loved her in a heart beat," Brandon snorts.

"I would not!"

"Well then, how do you know? You never tried it," Sky points out.

I feel like I got defeated..by a bunch of idiot romantic friends.

"I never wanted to? I never tried to because I never found anyone?" I say, making it sound obvious.

"Well then. If you fall heads over heels with that neighbor of yours today..." Nabu says.

"Wait, first tell me, if its a girl, acceptable, but if it's a guy, then hell there's no way," I say.

"Idiot. You know I mean girl. Yeah so first you should go like check her out," Nabu continues.

"What if I don't want to?" I ask.

"Then I'll shoot you," Brandon says.

"Oh yeah sure, I'm scared of Party boy's baloon bullets," I say with sarcasm dripping in my voice.

"Hey! Are you listening? Yeah so, if you DO fall in love," Nabu says.

"Then it would be awesome to have your neighbor as your girlfriend. you don't need to go to her house that's like 20 miles," Sky says, leaning back.

"Yeah and also then you get to see her everyday, practially starting now," Riven says.

"Not now. I'm staying," I say and sit back down.

"When are they coming?" Timmy asks.

"Right about a few minutes or so. I spent a lot of time here," I say, checking my watch.

"Oh dude, now get out. GO meet your dream girl!" Brandon pushes me out the door.

"GIRL, NOT BOY," Nabu reassures as he helps Brandon. Soona, everyone is shoving me out.

"Oh god. Fine then, but if I don't feel like it, Don't kill me!" I say and get in the car.

"I will kill you!" Brandon promises.

"Idiot," I mutter and start the car.

I drive to the house, just in tie to see boxes everywhere, and huge truck.

as I get out, my mom comes running to me very happily.

"Helia! I just met the new neighbors, and they are so sweet! We'll be visiting tommorow!" she says.

"Cool, and what else?"

"They have 2 daughters, and one of them is your age!'

I'm dead. I know it. Who am I murdered by?

Well let's see...the neighbors, my friends, and most importantly. Brandon.


	3. Movin' in!

**Hello Hello! This is Midnight-Live, sorry I keep on changing names, I feel like it :3 anyways, on with the story! Let's see what the overall story is...**

**Kay, so Helia is a guy...who doesn't believe in romance. Yet, his hobbies is kind of like he should believe in it. But NO, he's just some solitary guy. Anyways, after receiving a dating lesson from his friends...he goes to see how his new neighbor (Highlight of his life heheh :3) so how's it like? Let's find out!**

Helia POV:

yup, I'm so sure that Brandon will murder me. The sick feeling in my stomach of having to look at her, having to talk to her, and "checking her out" like Nabu said...

I don't want to do it.

"What's wrong?" My mom asks. I shrug it off.

"Oh...nothing," I say and go back into the house.

"Damn it Damn it! WHY did they have to bring girls into that house?" I ask myself and lay down on the bed.

"Okay so I'll just ask her a few questions, probably just talk and stuff. NO NEED TO WORRY!" I try to asure myself. It isn't helping.

You might want to ask, but why am I so nervous?

It's because I just hate romance so much, I can't talk straight, only to my friends. all I can say is hi and bye to girls. They dont freak me out, but I really don't know how to talk to them, without leaving them offended. is it like...do you have to think before every word you speak, or do you plan it and write it down? I have no idea.

I really don't want to call anyone at this moment, or they'll be like asking all these questions and stuff. Did you ever hear of girl gossip? Yeah with my friends, it's boy gossip. How girly.

"Well, I guess the most sensible is Sky. Wait...lemme rank them..." I start and then pause.

1. Sky- he is sensible, and he knows some good stuff on girls

2. Nabu- a really sincere guy. Prety harmless, probably should ask him

3. Timmy, the guy who really isn't...so good at answering love, but hey I break my laptop every month, he fixes them at no cost.

4. Riven-the cold hearted weirdo solitary guy. All he does is snort and cross his arms. Yes, that's his way of talking.

5. Brandon, oh don't get me started with him. that party boy is like Stella, his girlfriend, but even worse. How did she rub off her blonde affects on him? Dunno.

6. and me...don't ask my advice on relationship, I'd rather give you book on not to have crushes.

"Nabu," I say into my phone.

"Yeah?" he asks.

"So wait, the neighbor is a girl my age but-"

"Oh holy cow, this is like AWESOME," He cuts me off.

"Yeah but,"

"Wait till I tell Brandon."

"You want a notebook smack-down the next time I enter your face?' i ask.

"Ah no thanks."

"Now listen. How will I talk to her? I've never done it!"

"Now your Mr. Confident aura just vanished away," he says.

"I don't care if I seem like a dork or not. I just need to know."

"2 words, be yourself." he says and hangs up.

"Gosh, this is why I hate romance." I mutter.

**Flora Pov:**

Well, certainly is an interesting neighborhood. The trees, the flowers, teh aura of this place, just seems so happy! I'm going to love it.

A black shiny car drives close to the house next to us. Before I see who comes out, I head inside the house, because the packing and all that and unloading the boxes are all done.

"Rose, let's go claim rooms," I say eagerly. We race eachother up the stairs, and I win of course. She manages to catch up though. I swear she's gonna be the cutest beauty I'll ever see when she grows up.

"Flora, Flora! I want this room!" she says, and leads me to this medium-sized room, with a big window and cute shutters. There's no bathroom, and a medium closet.

"Sure, take it Rosey. It suits you. We'll paint the rooms soon," I say, she nods.

I go wander the house to find my room.

"Hmm..this room is big...has two bright windows with the same shutters as Rose's..has a bathroom and a medium closet," I review the basics of the room.

"Okay, so a bathroom is helpful, don't have much clothes, so medium closet...like bright rooms, so two windows are good, and cute shutters. Perfect," I say and take out a sticky note from my bag.

With a pen, I scribble down, "Flora's room" on one and "Rose's room" on the other. I stick mine and pass by Rose's and stick the other one.

"There, now it'll be easier to haul the boxes in the right place," I say and go downstairs. The moving guys are already taking my dressers, desk, bed and all into my room. I wait.

20 boxes later, I finally move into my room. I take out my clothes and begin to hang them with the pack of hangers I brought too. I open up the windows and place my pink laptop on my clean, smooth white desk.

I set a bunch of stuff on my dresser, worrying about that for later. Using an air freshner (floral scent, of course) I spruce up the room.

Perfect, Flora-tastic!

I finished hanging up my clothes and also lay my shoes neat in a row under the clothes. I set a bunch of makeup on the dresser again and finally open all my drawers to organize them out. Then I place my books on my bookshelf, add my alarm clock which is neon green on the nightstand next to my glossy bed.

There, finally done. So, I text to Stella, saying 'We're ready here!"

_We're ready!_

_-Flo_

5 seconds later, I get a reply.

_Were coming, wuick as lightning, Just wait, girl!_

_-Stel_

Stella and her exaagerations. I laugh and lay lazily on my bed, thinking of all my friends.

But guess what didnt hit on me.

Oh man, I was too dumb to think about romance. It would never happen to a weird girl like me. Some tree-hugger I am, so shy that it takes you one hour to get to know me. I can't talk straight, 'specially if its a guy I like. No one likes me, well except my friends of course, as in any guy won't ask me out. Why should they? I'm not worthy, I'm too shy. I'm much of an idiot and maybe not hot enough?

Do I have to say...but I won't try at this Romance stuff?

I guess not.

**Eh? Is Flora not liking romance too? Ooooh we got it there now, yes we did!**

**See ya...**

**Midnight-Live **


	4. Winx lesson

**Hey guys! Whatcha up to? Me nothing, Just updating the chapter 4 of this fanfiction! Luckily i got ahead and already updated chap 4 of My Pure World, (but you guys won't read that) *sighs* LOL just kidding and now.. on with my famous story! Oh yeah...2 CHAPTERS A DAY?! Pretty cool! Hehe, I love my fans :P**

"Flora SWEETHEART!" Stella yells when she knocks on the door. I laugh and open it, ready to meet the crazed blonde.

"Oh my gosh oh my gosh oh my gosh, FLORA!" Bloom yells and hugs me before Stella can even say a word. I start to laugh evern more with excitement.

"Bloom, is that you? Oh my god I feel very happy right now," I say, smiling very brightly.

"Us too," Musa laughs and takes off her orange headphones. Tecna gives me a hug, and Layla high fives me.

"Oh gosh, I'm so excited! Where do I begin?" Bloom says.

"Dunno! Let's go to my room," I say and lead them up the stairs.

"Rose! You're so big right now," Musa says and hugs her. Soon everyone hugs her, including me.

"Flora, your room has been approved by Stella, room critic!" Stella says dramtically and plops on the bed. We laugh.

"It's been a while since I saw you. Pretty hard to keep calm." Bloom says and looks at my books.

"Yeah, so now what?" Musa asks.

"Gossip time!" Stella screams, putting her arms up.

We all it in a circle.

"Hey Flora, do you have a boyfriend?" Bloom asks. I shake my head.

"I don't like romance."

"What? Why not, it's so sweet!" Stella says.

"Yeah, but if depends on who you're dating," Musa snorts. (haha just like her boyfriend)

"Yeah but sharing the same interest is actually enjoyable," Tecna says.

"What kind of boy likes flowers?" I ask, dumbfounded.

"Well, someone who lieks flowers, as in like maybe drawing them..?" Layla suggests.

"Where am I gonna find _that_ type of guy?" I laugh.

"Some boys are sweet. It's sensational," Bloom says, holding up a finger.

"Some boys are hot. Specially the ones with dark hair!" Stella says. Bloom and Tecna shoot dagger eyes at her.

"Well, some of them are..." Stella grumbles.

"Flo, lemme give you the best type of info I've ever given." Layla starts.

"Since when do you give dating advice?" Bloom asks, amused.

"Since I said so," Layla answers. We stare at her for a hile and then start to laugh.

"Good one. Yeah so shoot," I said, leaning forward.

"If the guy cares about you and doesn't use you for like..uhm..not caring things, then you should really date him. No doubt about it. But, if hes just some lunatic obsessed about you or something, and you just can't help but be annoyed, then may God forgive him," Layla says.

"Yeah but, same interests? This is practially the hardest I've tried," I sigh.

Stella perks up after fantasizing about something. She whispers to Bloom, who widens her blue eyes and nods. Then Bloom whispers it to Musa. She nods too, and gives a thumbs up, then, she tells Tecna, who fiddles with her phone and then smiles. She tells Layla, who nods and gives another thumbs-up.

"Hey Flo. We have a date on Saturday. We're going to introduce you to someone," Stella says, excited. Bloom nods, and goes to my closet.

"We need to prepare your outfit beforehand," she says, swinging the doors. I groan.

"Now?' I ask. Musa nods and holds my shoulders.

"Girl, you don't know what a date is befoe you go to one! We have to get you prepared so you can meet." Musa says.

"Oh, alright," I say and move my butt up.

"This is cute!" Bloom says, putting out a spaghetti strap dress that was a strawberry pink and had a cotton sring green layer at the bottom. it was kind of short, so I add some beige ankle-pants with it. And they were two rhinestones piled up in the corned or one layer. Tecna fashions a pink belt with a silver circle at the waist. Stella takes out a pink velvet wedge that's huge and has green straps. Layla chooses a green aligator print bag. Musa takes out a charm bracelet and hoop earings.

"Isn't that a bit too much?" I ask, eyeing all the stuff.

"Of course not. It's perfect. We expect you to wear these stuff on Saturday," Stella says and spins.

"Okay," I say.

"Wait, who am I gonna meet?" I ask.

"Blind daate," Stella sings. I groan.

"We got to go now. Ciao! See you at school tommorow.." Musa says and checks her watch. We all go downstairs, and I open the door.

"Good bye, guys," I say. we put arms together or like hand by hand.

"1...2...3...WINX!" We say and laugh.

Yup, we're still kids.

**Helia pov:**

Bored as hell. Ugh, phone's ringing. Brandon's calling. Oh boy.

"Hello?"

_Helia, dude. guess what?_

"What now?"

_You don't have to check out the neighbor girl._

"I don't? Oh thank god."

_Yeah, well the girls got you a blind date._

"Those girls, ugh who do they think they're trying to hook up with?" I ask annoyed.

_You, the idiot of all times. _

"Oh shut up, party boy."

_Yeah well, apparantly she was part of the Winx, and then moved away. But now they go to reunite and now they were hinking of hooking you up with her because she's single._

"Say what now? What's so happy about that?"

_Well, there's on thing in common with you and her. _

"What?"

_You both hate romance._

"Wait, what?! If she hates romance then what's the point of hooking us up?"

_So she can actually _believe_ that love is special. And make you belive too._

"Oh great. A girl who lieks romance would actually be better."

_Whatever, she still has hopes. Unlike you. Anyways, aren't you busy like drawing pictures of your dream girl and writing weird nonsense poems?_

"Uh, for your info, I'm not. and I don't do stuff about dream girls," I say.

_I saw something on your desk once. A picture of a girl in your arms or something. _

"What a stalker you are, Brandon," I say and roll my eyes. A chuckle escapes from the end of the line.

_Well now, see you tommorow._

"I'm still visitng that neighbor of mine tommorow. What if I fall for her?" I ask.

_Blah, I know you. You barely know how to smile. _

"Oh shut UP." I say and hang up.

Life is pretty stupid right now. You know why?

Love. My heart is strayed.

Stray Love Hearts.

**Haha, I thought about S.L.H when I was thinking about romance. Yeah so that's a manga (S.L.H) that I really don't read because I don't feel like it LOL but still epic name. **

**Midnight-Live 3**

**Oh yeah uhm...do I deserve a break by writing around the clock to make up the year of waiting? :3 please review or I'll die. **


	5. Who She Really Is

**Viola! I'm back, and here's Midnight-...Live! I had stuff, vacation, more stuff going on, and now I'm going back to both stories! Let's start!**

Flora POV

The busting alarm clock wakes up my deep sleep. It probably hates me. I sigh, even thought I'm not new or anything to the school I enrolled in. Same school, been there, done that, just for a few years. Have the same friends, no one's left out or anything. But my heart is beating and I feel like something is going to happen.

I go do the usual things, but take some time to brush my tangled bedhead. But picking the outfit was a bit tricky. I'm not the type into fashion, but let's see what I have.

I fling open the doors of my wardprobe and give everything the once over.

"Hmm..." I murmur as I go through the racks. I need to go really really simple. I just grab a really soft top, which is dark purple with a lavender splashed waist. I put blue jeans with a white rhinestone completely dudded belt with a butterfly on the side. I'm a kid at heart, don't mind me. When I move on to the mirror, I frown. What should I do with my hair? I take my creme-colored bangs and tie one to the side of my head with a flower.I let the other bang sat normal. Hmm, that should do it!

(Full School outfit in my Profile)

I grab my backback from my desk and head downstairs. Rose is already at the table, munching on cereal, and scowling.

"What's wrong?" I ask. she swallows.

"This tastes like poison. I would've said something ruder, but I have to eat it." she mutters and shoves another spoon in her mouth. I shrug and slide in next to her with a piece of bread.

"You could've taken anything else." I said.

"Yeah, if I could reach them." she says with sarcasm. I try to smile.

"Ah hah. Sorry." I apologize. I get up from the table and open the back door.

"I'm heading first, Rose. Take care when you go to the bus stop. Bad guys, robbers, people who like your body, and meanies, watch out for them!" I say importantly.

"Flora, the bus stop is only a minute or two away silly." she rolls her eyes.

"You'll never know." I say with a dangerous glint and then turn normal. she slides off of her chair to get her bag.

"Maybe you should follow what you're saying. You walk to school which is also 20 minutes." she retorts. I shake my head.

"Nah, because you know how I feel when I see those kind of deadbeats."

Which is true, I'm not _really_ the Flora that's shy in my true personality.

"You're a weird big sis." Rose pauses. "Maybe you're lovestruck."

"Excuuuuse me?" I raise an eyebrow and then try to give a hearty laugh and then stop abruptly.

"Rose, you don't know that love sucks. All the way." I toss my hair and give a wave. Rose looks confused and facepalms.

"She's _got_ to grow up." the 8 year old mutters to herself. I slip on my heels and wink.

"I heard that," I sing and head out the door. She yells after me. "You were supposed to!"

It's a nice day in this neighborhood. The sky's azure and the trees are swaying in rhythm. I smile and look over to see kids in their bikes and friends chatting together. After a few minutes later though, I turn to a dark alley. Usually I'm not so scared of this kind of place. Even if there are molesters and robbers and stuff. As soon as I turn I see a girl being almost beaten up by a buff guy.

"Hey darling, could you tell me where the bank is?" he asks seductively, grabbing her shirt and picking her up. The girl stutters..

"I don't k-know. Could you please let me go?" she gasps. The guy holds her shirt tighter and she gives a litle shriek. His hand is stroking her back and is about to enter under her shirt.

"But you got to keep quiet and tell me where it is. You do know, don't you?" he asks even more in the same tone. I wince and walk up to them angrily.

"Hey you, bad loser! Who the hell do you think you are?!" I yell at the guy. They both stare at me for a second and probably think that I'm crazy. The guy smirks and reaches under the girls shirt and snaps her bra strap. The girl whimpers.

I take out my phone. "You don't want me to call the police, right?" I ask and dial 911. The guy shrugs. "No, but I don't know what a girl like you can do. I mean I'll have more fun because I have 2 girls now." he says and drops the girl down. She slumps on the floor and he walks towards me. He's a few inches infront of me now, and I can feel his breath. I frown.

"Get out my face you jerkhole!" I scream and kick him karate style. He falls to his side and I slap him with my bag. He grunts and is about to get up. he grabs my shoulder and I squirm. He laughs.

"Now what are you gonna do, pretty girl?" he asks and is about to kiss my neck. The girl who was tortured takes out her cell phone, ready to call the police. Luckily I have my bag with me. I use the back of my hands to take out a device in my bag. I punch him in the face and spike him with my 2-inch heels. They're sharp. He falls down and coughs up some blood since I spiked in the stomach. I take the device and aim. The girl gasps and the guy frowns, but he looks worried. You know why?

The thing I'm holding is a silver pistol. I finger the trigger, aiming it at him.

"That's right you idiot. I'm gonna shoot if you don't bail out." I motion to the girl. "Call the police now." she nods and dials 911. I still aim at him, and he's now motionless. The police came a few minutes later, pretty fast if you ask me. News reporters flash cameras in my face, before the police can even get out of the car. I tuck the gun under my belt and report him to the lady.

"I think he's a ra_ist (You know what)." I say to the her. She nods and gives him the once-over, who's now in handcuffs and is being held by like 5 big guys.

"Thanks you for stopping this domestic violence. We'll take care of the rest now." I nod and smile.

"My pleasure." I say and take my bag and help the girl up.

"I'm so grateful to you. You saved my life." she gasps and holds on to my hand. I laugh.

"No problem. It's my...job." I reply.

"I'm Vanessa." she introduces.

"I'll keep that in mind. I'm Flora. Anyways, I gotta go. I'm pretty late. Ciao!" I say and wave. I start running out of the alley, gun in belt. When I reach school I quickly hide the gun in my bag pocket that's not noticable.

Hope there's nothing messy about this.

Helia POV

It's another day at school. Nothing in particular is in my mind. I pass down the buildings and hear a commotion. I glance at the alley that's between two huge buildings. There's a guy on the floor. A girl who's on the floor. And someone else. But..wait...what's she doing?

Her caramel hair is hiding her face. She has a shiny gun aimed at the guy. She looks back so dangerously that I move so she can't see me. But when she turns back, I look at her again. Her face isn't covered now, and I can see her emerald eyes glint even though she's 2 miles away from me. The police run into the alley, and news reporters are following them. I raise an eyebrow and continue walking. What a weird incident. Well, I'll be able to read this in **peace** on the newspaper or online or whatever. I reach at school. I glance around for Brandon, but a wisp catches my eye. I turn back to see a girl with caramel hair suddenly lurk into the doors as if she was hiding something.

"Um, that's kind of weird. Anyways, it's much of a burden to enter about her problems." I say to myself and get inside the buidling.

Flora POV:

Damn, I hope no one saw me. I don't want much to know about my secret.

Well, I'll let you know.

As I said before, I'm not the shy little Flora from years ago. I'm actually a girl with another side. What do you think of when you hear my name? Flowers, right? Well I like flowers. Roses, particularly. Because of their blood red color it gives me confidence to fight criminals. I'm not an agent. Let's just say that I'm an armed detective who fights crimes. I'm part of the police, yeah you can say that. Not much people know, not even the Winx and Rose. I don't want them to know either, because then it would cause trouble. One more reaons on why to not love me is because:

I"m dangerous and not lovely at all times. Yeah, I enjoy murders and fighting and I'm not so scared about it. I love killing the bad guy off and having victory. My favorite thing is when people underestimate me and then I make them feel stupid. Yup, I'm that bad of a girl.

If my so-called boyfriend found of this problem he'd freak out. I wouldn't blame him, I love the job, but it isn't normal. I lurk into school suspiciously, and I see this midnight-blue haired guy with a bang and fringe hairstyle glance at me. I'm too busy to glance back, so I slip in, letting my hair float along.

"Hey Flo!" a voice calls out. I glance both sides and see Musa waving in class. I smile and head over to their group.

"You're late. Did anything happen?" Bloom worriedly asks. I shake my head and say thoughtfully. "Nah...just some..stuff got in the way."

Tecna nods. "Hey, did you hear about the latest news?" the girls shake their heads. I turn a bit red, I have a sense that the news might be about the incident this morning.

"There was a molester almost beating a teenage student from here this morning! In the alley in the middle of those two twin buildings." she explains. Bloom gasps and shudders.

"I never use that way, I always see it." Musa says. Stella frowns.

"Ugh, how digusting," she says. Layla nods. I remain slient.

"Yeah, but there was this girl out of no where and fights the guy. She was going to be molested too, but she fought the guy and apparantly she aimed a gun at him and he surrendered. She got the police, but not many people know who she is." she shows us a pic of the girl. Her hair is covering her face. I sigh in relief.

"Whoa, she looks familiar." Musa comments.

"Uh-huh. This news just happened a few minutes ago. Literally. But I get the latest news top-notch, it's how I know." Tecna replies. Layla leans in to the see the picture.

"Hey, are you sure that's not Flora?' she laughs. Everyone chuckles together. I give a shaky laugh.

"Ah hah, you k-know me...not the type to fight," I lie.

I'm not sure why I'm hiding it. But I have to tell them soon. Maybe after some more investigations or so.

"Oh, are you guys ready for this Saturday?" Stella asks excitedly. Everyone nods.

"Uhhh huh?" I asked.

"The date! Of course." Stella snorts.

Ohh! The blind date for me and that...uhh..oh yeah. Guy. I'm so sure that it's not going to work. As we're talking, a girl with familiar eyes passes us. She looks back and waves at me. I smile at her, well trying to.

"You know her?" Tecna asks.

"That's the girl who got molested. She ran into me this morning and told me her story." I explain.

"Ohh. Well that's cool." Bloom says. I'm happy they're not asking to meet her.

"Hey, isn't that Vanessa? The girl Brandon tried to hook up with you-know-who," Stella whispers loudly.

"I heard it failed, just like your whispering!" Layla whispers in the same speed and sound as her. Stella rolls her eyes and smiles.

"Yeah it did fail," Bloom agrees.

I snort, totally uninterested. What's the point of liking someone, especially with my two sides?

I glance back, and see a midnight blue-haired guy stare at me for a bit when he enters the class. I try to look bored and then I turn back to the girls, still watching the guy.

I feel like he's some kind of stalker.

**That's all for today! Yeah well, ACTUALLY, I kind of decided to change the plot twist ut I won't rewrite it. The cover and title will be changed too. I think this one will be better than the old one. Don't worry! I didn't take much out, I just added some in. So you'll probably be reading Helia's visit to her house, and the blind date. **

**See you!**

**Midnight-Live.**

**P.S: I'm a deviant now, if you want some sneak peeks you can go to my profile to see my painted pics of some of the girls, Not done posting, but will do it later. (MidniteChan is my name)**


End file.
